Mine & Yours
by Inked Phoenix
Summary: Someone Lays claim on what is his and what is his lays claim in return (Slash)
1. Mine

Title: Mine Author: Phoenix Pairing: Jack/Will Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movie so don't sue Notes: Just is just a snippet that will probably lead to more snippets. It's slightly mushy. Summery: Was reading bonnie's spoiler page and read the part of Will threatening killing himself to free Jack and Elizabeth? (Can't remember the characters name to caught up on Will and Jack) Plus the pic of the pirates holding will to the stone with all the gold. Rating: R-ish ~*~*~*~  
  
Lips met lips in a rushed meeting, as hands grasped waist and hips in a tight embrace. Lips parted and dark eyes met dark eyes. Happiness and love shone from within, smiles formed on both reddened lips. Hands tightened on the holds, as the two-moved closer for a softer kiss. The taller and elder of the two pulled the younger and the smaller one closer into a desperate hug, his breath floating over the younger ones ear.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." He growled threateningly as he pushes Will down onto his bed. Will crawled back wards up higher on the bed so that his head was on the pillow, he smiled softly at jack, tempting him to come to him. Jack took off his red bandana and tossed it onto his chair, as he smirked at his young lover. He tore off his shirt and undid his trousers and crawled up the bed his body covering Wills. He leaned on his forearms till his face was hovering over his lovers. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, his nose, cheeks, chin and finely his lips. Will kissed him back, slowly opening his mouth to let Jacks tongue into his mouth. Jack growls deep in his throat after will moans. Will arches his back into the weight of his love. "Please more...Don't tease..." Will moaned desperately as Jack smirked and leaned farther down so that his lips were against Wills ear. "I won't tease love... There's just one thing to state..." He pauses to peak Will's curiosity. "And what's that lover?" Will purr's as he grasps Jacks hair tightly in his hands. "That you're mine!" Jack growls as he bites wills ear before moving quickly and ravishing Will's mouth brutally. "And no ones else's you understand?" He continues after pulling back from the kiss. Will pants lightly as he nods his head his eyes even dark with lust and love.  
  
~*~*~*~ The end for this snippet or ficlet. 


	2. Yours

Title: Yours Author: Phoenix Pairing: Jack/Will Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the movie so don't sue Notes: Just is just a snippet that will probably lead to more snippets. It's slightly mushy, and it's a Sequel to 'Mine'. Summery: The next night basically. Will's POV Rating: R-ish ~*~*~*~  
  
We were sleeping; I was curled up into Jacks chest while he was deep into his sleep a soft smile on his lips, as he dreamed a sweet dream of what I now not. The lantern was but a dim glow in the dark room, but it shone enough light to show me my lover's face. I watched him with love and amazement in my eyes, for I was still dealing with the fact that this handsome, deadly, sexy, deviant of a man wanted me... the lowly black smith Will Turner. It has been months since the episode with Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth had demanded that Jack give me to her after everything was over and done, Jack had replied that I was my own man and would decide for myself as to where and who I would go with. Instead of answering either of them I had turned and walked away. It was three days later that either had seen hide of hair of me that I gave my answer I would go with Jack for I was not some prize to be won as Elizabeth would want me to be.  
  
It was rough getting away from Elizabeth at first till she realized that no matter how much she schemed and manipulated I would always be Jacks. Sighing I kiss Jacks throat, shoulder, chin, cheek and finally a soft peck on the lips. My lover stretched slightly then growled before his hold on me tightened then he settled once more into his deep slumber. Smiling softly I snuggle deeper into his tight embrace, licking at his neck and purring softly. I loved watching him sleep, I loved how he held me tight, and I loved how every time we would make love, he declared me as his. I know that he is waiting for me to acknowledge that claim by announcing something of my own but I was always waiting for the right moment. And tonight seemed to me the right moment. Looking up at the man I loved more then myself I smile and lean up to kiss him softly into wakefulness. I had to kiss him a few more times before he awoke fully but he did.  
"Will...Love what is it?" He questions me as his grip once again tightens. Purring softly at him I nuzzle my nose deeper into the crook of his neck.  
"Love you... Need you...Want you...You're mine as I am yours..." I declare in between kisses and licks onto the tan skin of his neck. He stiffened up before relaxing; his hand came up and nudged my face up towards his own. His dark eyes smiles into mine before his lips came down onto mine in a bruising, ravishing, love filled kiss.  
"I have been waiting for you to say something love, I was starting to think that you where worrying that you had made the wrong choice." He tells me before once again kissing me.  
"Never lover... I was just waiting for the perfect moment to make it special," I purr at him as my hands cress his chest and back lovingly. "I love you and I am yours as you are mine." I say as I kiss him softly on the chin, the cheek and then his lips.  
"Mine!" He declares as he moves so that he has me pined underneath him. He leans down and nips at my neck "Mine" he purrs as he sucks at the flesh that covers my pulse, leaving a mark that states his claim over me not that I minded in the least. Smirking at him I do the same to him only on the other side of his throat.  
"Love you" we breath to one another at the same time before he leans down to claim my lips once more. ~*~*~*~ There you go! 


End file.
